Darkness fallows those in Love
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: Kagome has to choose between the pain of remembering Miroku and the others or Forgetting them with Naraku. Her choice shocks everyone including herself.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat watching the fire dance in sync with Shippos' movements. Her laughter filled the cool night sky, as the little fox kit fell to the ground. Kagome regained control of her body and looked up at the midnight sky, her eyes smiling in bewilderment.

She'd been here, in the feudal area, for over 3 years and still the clearness of the night sky still amazed her. She felt a small amount of weight plopped down onto her legs. She looked down at the small demon, his orange-red hair lying slightly above his blue-green eyes. She smiled at him.

"Yes Shippo, what is it?" she asked placing the palm of her hand onto his head. His eyes starred back up into hers.

He tilted his head slightly, "Kagome-san, Where's Inuyasha and the others?" Kagome showed a face of confusion.

"We-ell, Inuyasha was out gathering food," she placed her index finger on the base of her chin looking up thinking, "While Miroku went out for some wood, and Sango and Kirara left to go see if any demons were near." She said looking back down at him.

Inuyasha walked back into camp carrying a net full of fish. She swung it over his head; it landed with a thud before his feet. Kagome stood up knocking Shippo off her lap. She bent down picking up her bow and arrows. She was concerned. Miroku and Sango had left nearly an hour ago. Surely they would have been back by now.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome leaving, "Hey, Kagome! Where ya goin'?" he hollered. She turned and smiled waving at him.

"I'm going to go find Miroku and Sango." She replied jogging into the woods. "Be nice to shippo." She said disappearing. Inuyasha scoffed as Shippo stuck out his tongue at him.

Kagome stumbled through the branches. "Where could they have gone?" she asked herself, her eyes scanning the near by areas. She heard faint talking. She walked closer, being able to make out the voices as Miroku's and what sounded like Sango's. She reached out to the bush that separated her from them.

Miroku grabbed both of Sangos' hands, his fingers making small circles on the back of her hand. She looked from his hands to his eyes. She felt herself get flustered as his stare intensify.

"Will you bare my child?" he asked her, his face inching closer to hers. Her voice caught in her throat.

Kagome froze. _Did he just ask her?_ She couldn't bring herself to finish the question. Tears started to sting her eyes. Her still outstretched hand started to quiver with the thought of them. She waited for the reply. She heard the stumbling for words then a soft reply filled her ears, _'Yes.' _No, this couldn't be happening!

Her hand flew to her chest with the other wrapping protectively around it. The tears started to silently fall. She took a step back, her head shaking slightly back and forth. She stepped on a fallen tree branch, snapping it in half. The rustling sound of them getting up scared her. She turned completely around and raced back to the camp.

Sango stood at the sound of the branch snapping. She reached for her weapon. "Who's there?" she asked into the black of the woods. No answer came she relaxed at the fact that no demonic aura filled the air. Miroku stood up, using his staff as a helper.

"It was most likely an animal." He turned to face her, his smile warming the chilly air. "Thank you Sango. You know for helping me practice." He said his hand scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Sango smiled brightly.

"Yeah, sure. Remember to relax when you actually decide to ask her. Your hands were very shaky." She stated as Kirara jumped into her arms. Miroku chuckled and nodded.

"I will, thanks again." He said as they started to walk back to camp.

Kagome slowed to a steady pace. She wiped the tears away vigorously. She sighed, as her feet stopped.

_Why am I crying, I mean it's not as if he's mine or anything? I mean we all knew that Miroku loved Sango, right? He never loved me. _Fresh tears started to spill as she remembered all of the times she had helped Miroku and Sango realize how they felt for each other.

After spending all that time with Miroku, he had grown on her. At first she pushed away her feelings for him saying to herself that she truly loved Inuyasha, but the more Inuyasha pushed her away for Kikiyou, the more Miroku was there for her.

She knew that she had to hide her feelings because she thought that the day Sango and him would end up together, it would be easier to deal. The tears started to land on the soil beneath her feet. But lately she had been letting her feelings show, only because Miroku had seemed interested in her. He had been over protective, jealous when ever Inuyasha or Kouga would hold or touch her, and even more sensitive than he usually was to her.

Her anger flared once again at him. Her fist made contact with the nearest tree. Her sobs raked her body. She once again started running to camp.

Kagome ran out of the forest and into the clearing containing Inuyasha and Shippo. They looked up as they saw Kagome running out of the trees, her face being hidden by her bangs.

Inuyasha stood up and quickly stood in front of her, blocking her exit. Kagome ran into him screaming in agony. She couldn't control herself any longer. She knew she was acting selfish and like a child, but she didn't care.

Inuyasha let her hit his chest repeatedly with every ounce of anger she had. Inuyasha winced after a few blows, even though she was a mortal she still hit pretty had. Finally she calmed; he wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her. Kagome went limp in his arms. He picked her up and carried her away into the woods to talk.

Sango and Miroku walked into the clearing talking with one another. Miroku turned to look at the camp and saw Inuyasha and Kagome were gone. He saw that shippo was watching the fish cook. He walked up to him and knelt down.

"Shippo-cha, where's the others?" he asked. The small fox kit turned to look at the monk.

"They went into the woods." He stated simply turning his attention back to the cooking fish.

"Do you know why?" Miroku pushed.

The kit turned and faced Miroku, "Well, earlier Kagome went into the woods to look for you. Then she ran back crying hard. Inuyasha stood up and blocked Kagome from running any farther. She hit him a lots of time, but he didn't move. Finally she fell into his arms and he carried her away into the forest." Shippo turned to look back at the fish, but continued. "Whatever it was that made her upset it must have been really bad. I've never seen her so mad."

Miroku turned his head and looked at Sango. His eyes shook with fear; he prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

**TO BE CONTINUED…………………. **

A-Note ~ well, did ya like? I've been doing a lot of Doctor who and other stuff, figured I should do an anime one seeing as I like Anime sooo much!!!! Oh BTW I Am a huge MirxKag fan….But my fav couple from Inuyasha would be Sesshomaru and Kagome…DUH!!! So tell me what ya think. Oh and I will **NOT** do an Inuyasha and Kagome Fan Fic **EVER**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. SORRY

Hey guys, Listen I have some bad news……I am in the hospital right now! Ya I know it sucks! Okay, anyways I will try to keep up on my stories but I cannot you will be reading any new chapters or stories anytime soon. I am dreadfully sorry.

You see I was at cheer practice and my two bases' and back spotter dropped me while doing sponge with a tuck. I fell and broke my arm, leg, and I have a slight concussion. But all is well I should still be able to get to regionals when it comes around… I practically had to beg my mother to let me have my dumb butt laptop…seriously I hat this thing…

anyways that's it…I'm sorry like I said ill try but I can't promise you guys anything…sorry!!!!

~ XaBlackRoseX 3


End file.
